PercyAnnabeth A New Future
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have started their life together, just some short sweet drabbles that are all related in one way or another. Characters belong to Disney and Rick Riorden besides the kids i made them.Sorry the chapters are so short ill make em longer
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared at the screen in front of him. 4 more hours to go and he would be with his beautiful growing family. His wife, Annabeth, was pregnant with their second baby. He was hoping for a girl, but his dad told him it was another boy. Percy was still excited though; he loved his eldest son dearly and was excited for another. His son Luke had just turned five last week, and he was going to be starting kindergarten soon. Luke looked just like his mother, with his sandy blond hair and gray eyes, but he was more like his father. He wasn't a perfectionist, and was probably the most jumpy boy that anyone would ever meet, so he was a reflection of his father. Annabeth had once tried to dress him nicely for a dinner party where the gods were going to be present, and he ended up streaking through the dining room screaming "Apollo is the best!" over and over again. They later found out that Apollo had put a spell on the boy, which had caused him to scream what he had.

"Percy!"

That voice brought him back to the real world, "Yes Sir?"

"If you don't get back to work you'll be in search of another job, understand?"

"Yes Sir." Percy said, as he returned to staring blankly at the screen in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy!" Annabeth called to her husband, "Get the boys ready for dinner and I'll get your suit laid out!" "All right Annabeth, I'll be right on that." Annabeth sighed as she wobbled to her and her husband's room, her big pregnant belly causing her to pant as she collected his formal wear. 8 and a half months pregnant, and yet she still had to attend the gods yearly ball. Uhh, she groaned as she thought about their last experience at the ball, their then two year old son Jake ran screaming across the room as his older brother chased him with his fathers sword riptide. Yet even after that her mother and Percy's father were insistent that they come, so that the god and goddess could see their "First grandchildren in ages". So that left poor Annabeth struggling to get her boys dressed and ready for the ball, with her enormous pregnant belly.

"Annabeth!"

The voice startled her, what had he done now?

"What?"

"Luke ripped his suit!"

And it begins, she thought with a sigh as she trudged across the room and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth!" Percy called up the stairs, his keys clenched in his hand.

"Yes!"

"We have got to get in the car now or we'll miss the fireworks!" He said as he began edging toward the door.

"Then you get Thalia ready!" Annabeth fired back at him, her voice full of utter annoyance and frustration.

"Fine I will!" He called as he ran up the stairs and into the grey colored bedroom that belonged to his youngest child, his first and only little girl.

"Thal's," He said to her as she squirmed underneath her mothers grip, "You've got to get dressed right now." The little girl just looked up at her father and let out a small coo. Percy sighed internally; he knew that his little six-month-old daughter was not old enough to understand what he was saying.

"C'mere, Thal's, come to dadda." Percy said as he lifted the little girl out of her mother's arms and into his own.

"I'll get the boys in the car," Annabeth said as she began to descend the stairs.

"All right Thal's now lets get you ready," Percy cooed to his daughter as he began to pick out her clothes. A little red, white, and blue sundress that had a nice little blue jacket for when they went outside to see the fireworks. As soon as Percy began dressing little Thalia she started wailing, throwing her fists, and even kicking him. Percy knew what he had to do and soon he began to tickle her. Softly at first, then it transformed into a full-blown tickle war that was filled with raspberries and screaming laughs.

"Percy!"

"Yes!" He called down the stairs as he quickly dressed their little girl in her dress and jacket.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Here we are mommy, see it was easy you were just stressing yourself out."

"Right, so that's why her dress is on backwards then? Because it was so easy?" Annabeth said cheekily, as she grabbed the baby from him and gave him a kiss that left him slightly dazed.

"And that's why we have three kids." Percy said as she walked out the door and he followed her with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy!" Thalia screamed as she ran into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong Thal's?" Annabeth asked her little daughter

"Jake hit me!"

"Jacob Elias Jackson, come here right now!" Annabeth yelled up the stairs to her five year old son.

"I didn't do it!" Jake yelled back as he descended the stairs toward his irate mother.

"Apologize to your sister," Annabeth demanded. The little boy looked at his mother as though she were asking him to kiss his enemy and hand over his guns.

"Fine, I'm sorry Thalia." The boy said grudgingly.

"That's okay Jake," The little girl said with a soft sniffle.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Dad's at the door with Uncle Grover!" Luke, Annabeth and Percy's oldest son, yelled down the stairs to her. Annabeth was stopped in her tracks; the last time Grover had visited was last Christmas when he told them that Lord Zeus had presented Thalia with a golden thunderbolt and that they were invited to the ceremony that was to follow.

"Annabeth," Percy said as he crossed the room, "We need to talk to you. Alone. Now."

Annabeth heard the worry and fear in her husband's voice, and followed him into the kitchen without a word while the kids tackled Grover with hugs.

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Are you pregnant?" Percy asked, his eyes looking at the ground.

"Why does that matter right now?" Annabeth asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion, why was he asking her if she was pregnant?

"Just tell me if you are? Please," Percy's voice held a hint of desperation as his eyes finally met hers.

"Yes, I am pregnant. I had planned on telling you after I took another test, but why do you need to know?"

"Something's going to happen to you and the baby……"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Something's going to happen to you and the baby…"_

"What's going to happen to me and the baby?" Annabeth asked the fear unhidden in her voice.

"Grover told me that he overheard the gods talking about us, and about our family. They said that our next kid would…."

"Would what Percy?" Annabeth said insistent on hearing her answer.

"They said that our next kid, another little boy by the way, would be important in a prophecy. An important prophecy, one that you and I have already heard. One that the only ex-girlfriend I've ever had told us when we were only 16."

"No way. That's not possible. We haven't sent any of our kids to camp; they don't smell like half bloods because they aren't really half bloods so why send tem to camp?"

"He's not like our other kids, if he grows to the age of 13 we'll be lucky. He has a scent stronger than you and I have combined, he's going to be impossible to protect." Percy said as he looked at her, his face held an emotion that Annabeth couldn't detect.

"Well so what? So we'll send him to camp half blood in the summer, I mean come on Chiron's there and he kept you safe so I'm sure he can keep our kid safe. Right?" Annabeth said with hysteria in her voice.

"Their not worried about after he's born, their worried about you and him now. They say that his scent is strong and they mean it; he's going to endanger your life when he's in you."

"So what are you saying?"

"The gods have decreed that you must live closer to Olympus and have suggested, well, getting rid of the baby. I can't let you do that though, he is our child and we have got to watch out for him, right?"

"Of course, I would never kill my own child. So what's the plan?" Annabeth asked with a sad look on her face. She already knew her kids would not be able to live with her when she was pregnant with this baby because she would not only be endangering herself, but her kids as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth had never felt so nervous, she packed with a chaotic air about her as she ran back and forth across the room. Fifteen minutes, that's all the time left that she had. She ran downstairs to her children who were lined up next to the door, ready to bid their mother farewell as she left to live near Olympus. Annabeth kneeled down to be next to her daughter, who was standing farthest from the door and was whimpering.

"Thalia," Annabeth said as she pulled her little girl into a hug, " I'll always be with you, and you can always come and visit with daddy and your brothers. I love you princess."

"Love you too mommy," Thalia sniffled out as her mother released her.

"Jake come here," Annabeth said as she grabbed her youngest son and pulled him into a tight hug. " Be good, alright. Listen to your daddy while I'm gone and don't do anything dumb. I love you so much."

"Be safe mommy." Jake replied as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"And you," Annabeth said to her eldest son Luke," Watch out for your siblings ok, help them with their homework, and help your dad out too. Life will get a little bit hectic for you pretty soon, just remember that I love you so much and that your stronger than you think.

"Alright mom," the 11 year old said with gusto," I'll do my best."

"Well then I better be off, seeing as theres no one left to say goodbye to." Annabeth joked as she locked eyes with her husband.

"What no goodbye spiel for me?" he said with mock hurt on his face.

"No, none for you." Annabeth said as she kissed her husband for what would probably be the last time for weeks. " Ok, goodbye everyone. I love you all." And with the Annabeth got into her car and began to slowly drive away from her home and toward her new life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this was just a little quicky that I jotted down**

"Daddy!" screamed Thalia as she ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Thal's?" Percy asked as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"It's time to see mommy isn't it?"

"No sweetheart, mommy has only been gone a week and today she is having a conference with Athena. How 'bout we see her tomorrow?"

"Yay!" Thalia screamed as she leapt off her fathers lap and ran into her brothers' rooms. Percy sighed as he moved his hand through his black hair. A week, he thought to himself, it's been a whole week since his wife Annabeth had left to live near Olympus.

"Dad!" Luke yelled as he walked down the stairs, "Thal's said we were gonna see mom tomorrow, is that true? 'Cause if it is then we better start packing."

"Yeah we are, so you better get packing, and tell your brother and sister to start packing too, ok?" Percy said with a nod of his head.

"Cool," Luke said as he walked back upstairs. Percy stood from the chair he had been sitting in and walked upstairs toward his room. Percy passed an old picture of him and Annabeth; it was taken back when they were first dating. Percy grabbed it off the shelf and put it in a bag along with some clothing for the trip to Annabeth's apartment. He also grabbed a picture that had been taken recently of him, Annabeth, and their kids. Percy knew it would be a good decorative for his wife's apartment, and he felt that it would be a good reminder of how much they all love her. Percy grabbed the duffel bag and brought it down the stairs and set it on a chair near the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luke, leave your brother alone." Percy said to his eldest son, as he drove himself and his three children towards his wife's apartment. His little girl Thalia was asleep in the far back seat, while his son Luke sat next to his brother Jake and picked on him. Percy yawned as he looked out at the road in front of him; he was in the city where everything had begun for him. He looked at the address that was written on his hand and realized that the apartment was just ahead, so he parked his car right in front of the building.

"We're here guys, come on lets go." Percy said as he got out of the car and grabbed his sleeping little girl from the backseat with one hand, and flung his duffel bag over his shoulder with his other hand.

"Dad which apartment is it?" Luke asked his father.

"Its number 17, so it should be right here." Percy answered as grabbed the key to the apartment out of his pocket and opened the door. "Annabeth! You home!" Percy called as he walked through the door.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled as she ran and kissed him, she then grabbed all three of her kids into a giant hug and laughed and kissed them. All the while Annabeth's little bump stood prominent against her lean, athletic, figure. Annabeth walked them all into the little apartment showing them her bedroom and what was the kid's bedroom. All three kids ran into the room to absorb their new surroundings, while Percy held Annabeth close to him.

"I've missed you so much," Annabeth said to him as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I've missed you too, the kids have been driving me crazy wondering when they could see you."

"Well, we're all together now so lets make the most of it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Here, I picked them up before we left the house. I thought you might want something to decorate your bedroom with." Percy said as he handed the pictures to his wife.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, it'll be perfect for my room. So, guess what? I found out that the baby is exactly four months along right now. That means five more months till we'll all be a family again." Annabeth said with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Well, I can't wait for those five months to end then." Percy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's growing midriff and kissed her temple.

"Mommy!" Thalia screamed as she ran into her mother's room, "Jake pushed me!"

"Here we go again, just when mommy and daddy begin to talk." Annabeth joked to her husband as she reached down and picked up her daughter.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to go on a picnic while we're together this weekend." Percy asked his wife.

"I would love that Percy! That's a great idea, wait let me guess, did Thalia suggest it."

"Maybe," Percy said with a wink

"Of course she did," Annabeth said, as she pulled her husband's head toward hers and pressed her lips against his.

"Boy have I missed you," Percy said when they went up for air.

"I've missed you too Percy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy, can we play soccer?" Jake asked his father as he stood up from his place on the picnic blanket.

"What happened to when we did this peacefully and all my attention was on you?" Percy whispered into his wife's ear.

"We had kids," was her reply as she watched her husband be dragged off the blanket and onto the grass field to play a game of soccer with her two sons. Their daughter Thalia was taking a nap right next to her mother, though Annabeth knew it wouldn't be long before the small child woke to see her brothers playing soccer and would join them. Annabeth studied her small clan, noticing how her children seemed to be cooperating just a bit better even though it had only been a week since she had left them.

"Mommy, come join us!" Jake yelled to his mother as he and his brother played soccer against their dad.

"I cant sweet's, I'm really tired."

"I'll play!" Thalia screamed s she jumped up from her resting place. Annabeth laughed silently as she watched her little daughter. She couldn't believe that her only daughter, her little girl, was about to turn four. It felt like she had had her just yesterday and not four years ago.

"Hey, mom, since we all have one more night together can we go to the movies tonight. I heard that that new movie, _Iron Man 2_ is coming out and we all loved the first one. Please," Luke begged his mother on his hands and knees.

"Fine, I suppose," Annabeth said. That's when it happened, a rush of wind and there in front of the whole family stood the…


	11. Chapter 11

"'_Fine, I suppose,' Annabeth said. That's when it happened, a rush of wind and there in front of the whole family stood the…"_

The Minotaur. He stood just feet away from them, and huffed and began his circling of the family. Annabeth stood frozen, holding Thalia in one arm and cradling her stomach with the other. She looked toward her husband, and watched as he withdrew Riptide and pulled their sons behind him for safety. Annabeth drew her knife from her hiding place in her boots, and pointed it at the beast. Thalia screamed a little when she saw the knife, but Annabeth quieted her shouts quickly.

In a flash, the Minotaur attacked. Annabeth barely had time to get herself and Thalia out of the way of the beast, let alone injure it. Annabeth silently cursed under her breath, mumbling about a lack of practice. She watched as Percy rushed the beast, causing it to attack even more aggressively.

"Annabeth!" She heard Percy yell, "Get yourself and the kids to safety!"

"I can't leave you!" She yelled back as she shoved the three kids behind a tree, and continued to aid her husband in the fight. She tumbled and thrust the knife into the creatures shoulder, causing nothing but anger to ensue from the monster. Percy jumped onto the creatures back and wrestled to stay on, and once her had been able to hoist himself up, he pulled at the Minotaur's horns. With one swift motion, one of the horns was off the Minotaur and in Percy's hand. The monster disintegrated into a cloud of dust, leaving a yellow powder all over Percy.

"Gross," Percy said as he wiped the resin off of himself and his wife. He looked to where his three children sat, staring in wonder at what their mother and father had done.


	12. Chapter 12

"That was awesome!" Jake said for the trillionth time as he and his family walked back toward their mother's apartment.

"Thanks buddy, now can we enjoy the rest of our day please?" Percy practically begged his son.

"Sure, but that was awesome!"

"Jacob Elias Jackson, we understand that it was awesome but will you please stop." Annabeth said to her son.

"Yeah Jake, some of us would like to not have a six year old annoying us all day." Luke said as he shoved his little brother.

"Luke, don't push your brother, understand?" Percy said obviously sick of all the talking.

"Fine, whatever."

"Mommy?" Thalia asked her mother.

"Yes sweetheart?" Annabeth said as she picked up the little girl.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"No sweetie, its time for you guys to start packing. The boys have school tomorrow."

Both the young males groaned as the little girl whined about her not wanting to leave her mother. Percy sighed as he opened the door to the apartment and sent the kids to their room to pack.

"What's wrong honey?" Annabeth asked as she packed his clothes for him.

"Here, let me, its my stuff anyway. Oh, nothing, just going to miss you that's all."

"I'll miss you too, but we have to do this, for our family."

"I know, it's just so hard."

"Trust me, its not fun being alone in an apartment day in and day out. I love going to Olympus, there at least I am able to converse with the gods." Annabeth said a small frown beginning to form on her face.

"It'll be ok, we'll make it through this, like we always have."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad, do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Luke asked as his father drove him and his siblings toward their house.

"Yes, of course you do. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, we're getting home late, so wouldn't we stay home from school tomorrow?"

"No, you're not staying home. Speaking of getting home late, you probably should start getting to sleep." Percy said as he sat behind the steering wheel and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing, just gonna miss your mom, that's all."

"I'll miss her too, but we're gonna see her next weekend, right?" Luke asked with a naïve look on his face.

"No, Luke, that's the last time we'll see her in a couple months at least. Don't tell your brother and sister, alright?"

"Ok dad, but why cant we see her?"

"Its dangerous for you guys to be around her and the baby." Percy said with a glance at his son's downcast features.

"Alright dad, I guess I understand."

"Sorry bud, its not our choice anymore. We have to keep you guys safe and keep your mom safe too."

"I'm gonna take a nap, night dad."

"Goodnight, son." Percy said as he looked over at the upset form of his firstborn son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short little filler chappie **

Ring, ring, ring.

Percy leaned over from his spot where he was lying on the bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Percy mumbled into the phone.

"Hi Percy," A voice on the other line said.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you?"

"Alright, missing you and the kids though."

"Well, I know for a fact that they miss you and I'm even more certain that I miss you." Percy mumbled into the phone.

"You sound like you're half asleep, shouldn't you be taking the kids to school."

"Aunt Rachel is taking them to school today for me and grandma Sally is picking them up."

"What about Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to spend a day with her and take her to the aquarium."

"Oh, ok that will be fun for her. You know how she loves the dolphins."

"Yeah," Percy mumbled again.

"You sound tired so I'll let you go, love you Percy."

"Love you Annabeth." Percy mumbled one last time before falling back into a relaxing slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy!" Thalia yelled as she hopped on her father's bed.

"Mmm, what Thal's?"

"Are we going to the aquarium now?"

"Sure, go get dressed and we'll go." Percy said as he sat up in his bed.

"Ok!" Thalia yelled as she ran out of Percy's room and ran into her own.

Percy rubbed his forehead and hopped out of bed. He grabbed clean clothes and changed into them, and then he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He began to make himself and Thalia some breakfast when he heard a shattering noise.

"Thalia!" Percy called up the stairs as he quit cooking. "Thalia Anne Jackson!"

Percy ran up the stairs and burst in his daughter's room only to find it empty. The window was shattered and glass lay strewn across the floor, and lying on Thalia's bed was a ransom note.


	16. AN READ AND REVIEW!

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, so I have absolutely no clue what to do with this story, so please help me out here. I really would like any and all suggestions, and as soon as I get enough good ideas I'll be able to update the story.**


	17. AN

**Hey guys, i have gotten a couple good suggestions for this story and so i am beginning to work on it again. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but i have hit some serious writers block and hope to get over it soon.**


End file.
